secrets
by orca whale dreams
Summary: Hermione's changed, ron and ginny have a few family secrets that they dont want to share, and harry's fallen in love. again. where does draco fit? well hes very much attracted to the sweet little girl in a troublemaker's body! hes very assertive about it.
1. Hermione Nova

"Bye, Dad. Love you, Mum." Hermione Granger hugged her parents before she stepped onto the train to go to Hogwarts for her final year. She was going to miss it so much after she graduated. It was her home away from home. She knew everyone who attended the school felt the same way, but it was different for her. She felt that there was an entirely different world waiting for her when she was at her parents'.  
  
In reality, there was. Hogwarts was part of the wizarding world. Her home was in muggle society. She didn't know if she would have to choose one or the other when she left school, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She loved her parents, and the technology that came with their world, such as electronics. Her new CD player meant just a little too much to her. She was debating whether she should ask Dumbledore if he could allow her to use it in the school or just keep it hidden away until the school year ended like most appropriate children would do. She was going to do that, but over the past summer, she had started a band with some other kids in her neighborhood. She needed to write lyrics and she had their music, or at least their own individual parts so she could use the compiler on her pc at home to put it all together once she recorded the lyrics, so that she could put lyrics to the beat of what they had. She really wanted to help the band out over the school year, and all the other bands they had gotten her to listen to were waiting for her ears inside her disc case. She really couldn't dream of giving up her music from the moment she got to the school to the time when she left it forever. She was going to ask the headmaster the moment she got alone with him, which would likely be soon as she was made head girl for the year.  
  
As for the present moment, she was looking for the Weasleys and Harry. It didn't take her long to find the two red heads and the green-eyed wizard. They weren't very mistakable in a crowd. She walked up to them and put her arms over Harry's in a hug from behind. (A/N Hermione is going to obviously be shorter than Harry, so he is hiding her from the view of the Weasley siblings and Harry won't be able to see her if she's behind him, so no one has yet seen her) After letting go, she almost yelled out a very excited "Hey guys." The three turned to her and just gaped. She had forgotten how differently she looked. She no longer was the pretty little girl with frizzy brown hair and her face inside a book. Her waist long STRAIGHT hair was died a perfect black that faded to a white that would make snow ashamed. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped right above her bellybutton that exposed a very sinister looking piercing. On her upper right arm was a tattoo picturing a wilted rose that had three drops of blood falling from it with the words "Bloodstaind Roses" written under it in extravagant cursive lettering. She had bright red eye shadow and deep black eyeliner in a strange loop at the end over each eye and under was a very carefully drawn drop of blood at the outside corner in deep red.  
  
She had on pure black lipstick that made her face even paler then it was, for Hermione hadn't seen much sun all summer, so she was naturally a pale cream color and all her dark, disturbing make-up accentuated her natural paleness. She was wearing a pair of camouflage pants that hung low on her hips that would have easily hung lower had she not been wearing a tight black triple grommet belt. Her large, extremely heavy looking army boots finished off the look that the bookworm in her past wouldn't have dreamed to have ever worn. She knew that her friends would have been surprised, but she thought their reactions were a little extreme. "Hello, it's not that different. You don't need to stare. I'm still Hermione Granger, you know. I've changed, everyone does. It's just my looks; I'm still the same girl on the inside. You've changed since first year; I have the same right to do the same. Ok, you can stop staring at me. Stop staring. Stop your bloody staring!" her friends looked at the ground, obviously ashamed that they had insulted their best friend in such a way.  
  
"We're sorry Hermione. Didn't mean to stare. It's just the hair and the makeup and the piercing and the outfit, it's all so different But then there's the tattoo and the attitude and you don't act the same, it's like you're not the same person at all." Harry was trying to not sound too insulting, but he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Harry, didn't I warn you that my appearance would be a little. different?"  
  
"Well, yes, but."  
  
"But its extremely different," Ron finished. " You don't even look like our Mione anymore."  
  
Hermione cringed at the nickname she had learnt to despise. " You have two options. Either you call me Maya or Hermione. If I EVER hear somebody call me Mione ever again I will scream. And I will tell you right now; I can scream very well now that I'm in a rock band. You don't want me to scream. Ever."  
  
Her friends could tell from the look in her eye that she was serious. They all just nodded in fear that she might try to chew their heads off if they said any words. Finally Ginny decided to say that they might want to find a compartment before they were all filled up. As they were looking, they opened up one that, to their dismay, held Draco Malfoy and his two "yidiots" (A/N yidiots is a term I fell upon while insulting my friend. I had been trying to say you idiot but it came out yidiot. I've been calling her that ever since. Since the only thing that I would ever have to say after crabbe or goyle had said something would be to call them an idiot, so instead of writing out their names whenever they are both being referred to, im just going to call them the yidiots. Peashe)  
  
Malfoy smirked and said to the four searchers that the compartment didn't need filth like them in it. After looking Hermione up and down, he then added with a smug grin on his face that maybe she wasn't as filthy as he used to think. " With a look like that, I wouldn't even mind her sitting right here." He patted his lap and looked at Hermione with a huge smirk on his face. Her look and outlook on life may have changed, but her disgust with Malfoy hadn't. "In your dreams, Ferret." With that she slammed the compartment door closed and the outlines of the Gryffindors walked away.  
  
He added to his mental notes on Granger that she would definitely be something he might want to get to know a little better. And what was that he had seen on her right arm? Could Granger really have gotten a tattoo? And her navel pierced? And her hair dyed? Was that even Granger he had seen with the Weasels and Pothead? It must have been, no one else but the golden trio ever called him ferret and that was most definitely the mudblood's voice. She had changed a lot over the summer. *For the better. Maybe I can get her for my own. It'll take a lot to win HER over, but THAT was most definitely worth the effort. Damn Granger's gotten hot!* 


	2. Paciscentes cum Diabolu

Once the four had found a compartment, Hermione put a silencing charm on the compartment and started pacing. Ron, Ginny, and Harry knew this meant she needed to let off steam and also that she had either chosen to torture them or she would start screaming. They hoped it was the latter but mostly, they hoped she didn't do either at all.  
  
" Oo, I hate Malfoy! He had the nerve to say that to ME! O I HATE THAT. CREATURE SO MUCH! I WISH HE WOULD JUST FUCKING DIE! I WISH MOODY WOULD JUST COME BACK AND TURN HIM INTO A FERRET AGAIN AND GIVE HIM TO ME AS A PET SO I COULD JUST FUCKING STARVE HIM. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH! HE SHOULD BE DAMNED TO FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"  
  
She sat down with a thump on the seat next to Harry with a crazed look in her eye like she actually considered doing something to hurt anyone who pissed her off. At the moment that was Malfoy, but that didn't mean her friends could be added to the list if they said anything or did anything wrong. Not one of them was going to take that chance. Professor McGonagall opened up the compartment door, caught sight of Hermione and her jaw dropped. She looked at Potter and the Weasleys, and they all shook their heads or shrugged. After a few seconds, she shook her head to clear it and started, "Miss Granger, there is a meeting for the two heads in a half an hour. It is in the first compartment on the train. Please bring a business attitude with you. The headmaster has something he feels is urgent to bring up during the meeting. See you there."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
The older woman closed the door and walked away. When she had left, Ginny decided to ask how everyone's summers had gone. Harry told his friends that nothing special had happened because, again, he was stuck at the Dursley's all summer. Ron and Ginny shared how they had gone to Egypt to see Bill and then to Romania to see Charlie. Percy was still unofficially disowned from the family, so no word from him was heard. Fred and George's business was going great. Ron was excited to finally see his friends again even though he had had a great time over the past 2 months. Hermione was about to start telling them about her summer but then noticed how long they had been talking. "Sorry, guys. I've got to go, the meeting's starting in 5 minutes." She got up, left the compartment then dashed down the corridor of the train to the front compartment. When she got to the door of the compartment she needed to be at, she bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks stung from all the blood that had just rushed there from the rest of her body. She had sprinted the entire train so she could get there on time. Every few seconds, she stopped and either pulled her pants up or her shirt down.  
  
When she got to the right compartment, she found that her effort had been lost; she was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago. * I need to work on my track time. I'm getting too slow. Way, way too slow. * She opened the door to see the headmaster and deputy headmistress sitting on one side of the compartment. Professor Dumbledore looked somewhat annoyed and expectant. He had definitely taken in Hermione's new look for sure, but he didn't seem to notice it at all. He was most definitely irritated, though.  
  
She looked to the other side of the compartment to see Mr. Draco Malfoy sprawled across the seats. She felt her cheeks flush with anger as he caught her eye and winked at her. How she wanted to punch his guts in.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Granger, may we please begin. My patience is wearing thin and you are standing in the doorway like a deer in headlights. Please sit." The only open seat was right next to Malfoy and she sat with a thump as if she was ready to take off running if the boy harassed her in any way.  
  
"Now I know you two have some differences, but I need you to put them aside." 


	3. Dumbledoris Sermo cum Draco et Maya

Hey people I haven't put anything up here yet, so sorry! I'm somewhat a ditz and that is where my airheadeyness comes in! I'm really sorry I didn't put anything up here yet! Well this fic just started as an idea that started about a month ago somewhere around 1:30 in the morning. I started writing and next thing I knew, it was about 3 and I had 12 pages written. I kept writing whenever I could and now I have almost twenty. I have so little time and im breaking up what I have written into smaller chapters so don't expect a lot out of me, I'm a really crappy writer. If you don't agree, please review and tell me! Much appreciated people. Oh how I sound will be weird because I sound British sometimes and really American sometimes cuz Im going to England when im older and im very fascinated with their culture so I, like, know British slang and I use it a lot. My friends and family are starting to be annoyed by my new habits (A.B.N. hell YEAH!) On to other things, like the disclaimer and the actual story. Woohoo!  
  
Disclaimer: I want Draco! But I can't have him! ::sobs:: Well, I could have him if the amazing J. K. Rowling decided to give him to me. Very doubtful though, for a few reasons. I don't know her, I'm only 14, and why would she give me the rights to him even if that would make me extremely happy? Well, J. K. owns all the characters (I don't like making new ones) and I own nothing! Well actually I've got quite a few things, the plot, a kick ass guitar, a cello, everything that I don't need and don't want. I have that. Well whatever. Oooh, yay, story time with Joe! (Sorry drumline thing!) Onto chapter three of Secrets! ****************************  
  
Chapter 3- Dumbledore's chat with Draco and Hermione  
  
"We need you to help the staff as much as possible. We are having a very difficult time maintaining our Potions Master. His temper is out of control and he has become very irritable. One of the students could ask a question and he might lose any self-control he still has." Hermione mumbled something about Snape never had any self-control to begin with, but Dumbledore just glared menacingly in her direction.  
  
"He might leave in the middle of one of his classes and in which case, one of you will be asked to substitute for him until he returns. If something like this happens, you will be excused from the classes you miss but you will be expected to see your teachers afterward and find if you have any homework to complete or class assignments to make up. Some of the other faculty members will be having some difficulties, but Professeur Snape is the main source of problems. This is going to be a hard year on everybody, so your petty differences from the past will have to be put aside or it might end up with dire consequences.  
  
"And yes Miss Granger, on the mindset that you will need something to calm yourself after the day is done, I will allow you to use your disc player. I do not mind you new hobby and you look quite lovely, no matter your clothing choices, I just hope your new life style doesn't interfere with your studies or responsibilities. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir. I wouldn't dream of working on my music until everything is taken care of for the day, anyways. You don't have to worry about my grades dropping. I'm still me." She smiled in reassurance at the old man. His blue eyes twinkled as a little grin escaped his serious expression. He turned to Draco.  
  
"Now, just because I gave Miss Granger that privilege does not mean I favor her as a student. If you have anything that you would like to ask permission to have that is not usually granted, just ask. I don't mind at all. I assure you, I might say no if I find your request to be inappropriate. Now I would like to make it known that starting right now, I do NOT want the two of you separated until the train arrives at the school grounds. If either of you chooses to leave the other, you will be in the most sincere of troubles. You are to sit here and have a nice chat, try to break the barrier the two of you have or you can make sure everything is all right throughout the rest of the train. I am completely serious when I say you two are NOT by any means necessary to leave each other's side. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Hermione nodded as Draco said " Perfectly, Professeur." With that, Dumbledore and McGonagall left.  
  
**************************** Hey again im sorry about the whole 'not writing anything about the story' thing. I know that no one probably cares but I don't either. Oh chapter 2's title came from nowhere and I have no idea why I named it that. Draco's not even in that chapter! She doesn't even really talk to anybody either. I think that maybe you might find out why it's called that later in the fic but I have no idea if you will. Everything in this is just really spontaneous so I have no idea where this story might lead. Maya might die, Harry or Ron might die, Ginny might, someone might beat the crap out of another and no I am not giving any hints to what I've already written. I seriously have no idea where this is going at all. I also have this really horrible memory so I have to read the whole story over again if I even want to remember the plot line when I write. So please don't kill me. I am just an innocent, 14-year-old from America who wants to be British. Yes I know I'm pathetic. Oh, yes, R/R!  
  
Love you all, ~lilygreeneyes 


	4. Primum et Secundum Basium

Hi there! I know chapter 3 sucked. Sorry! Oh well! Thanks for reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Is my name J. K. Rowling? I think not.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to embo because I was seriously thinking about not updating this and she told me I have to so.. Here's to you, embo ::bows graciously, taking off hat:: yes I am wearing a hat right now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four- the 1st (+ 2nd) kiss  
  
After a few minutes, Malfoy said, "You know what, Granger, you are absolutely gorgeous. I don't know how the rest of the dream team can keep their hands off you. If I was around you for most of my day, I wouldn't want to try." After saying this, he swept a hand across her cheek. She batted it away, or tried to, though she had swatted her hand after his was already off. She had closed her heavily make-upped eyes for just the split second he had touched her and found herself with her archenemy's lips pressed firmly against her own. To Malfoy's surprise, Hermione leaned towards him and deepened his kiss. Their tongues played together inside each other's mouths and Hermione swung her arms around Draco's neck to pull him even closer. He pushed her down towards the seat so that he was lying on top of her. His fingers played through her long black hair and twirled it around themselves. (A/N themselves meaning his fingers he was twirling her hair around his fingers)  
  
Suddenly, she pushed him off of her, repeating over and over again the word no. Malfoy was startled and looked at her through wide eyes. "Why did you." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish. He just watched her, running her hands through her hair, shaking her head at the ground as if she committed one of the seven deadly sins. When she finally looked up at him, he saw fear and panic in her eyes, and had no idea why. He had also seen lust and want hidden under all the other emotions fogging her still deep chocolate eyes. Looking at her just made him want her all the more because underneath all the tough outside was a vulnerable little girl he had met just six years ago on this very train. That girl was still there, no matter how much this woman would deny it. He could see her in the fear and panic. The same fear he had seen when he called her mudblood for the first time. The same panic he noticed every time she was in the library doing last minute research for an essay or test the next day. He always noticed her emotions; she was so easy to read. Now he was drawn to her. Everything new about her made her, in his eyes, extremely sexy, but all the emotions she wore right out on her sleeve (or in her eyes) just made her all the more appealing. He couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed her again. She pushed him away. He saw a single tear fall from her perfect eyes. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her quivering body.  
  
"No, I cant. I wont. I can't betray my friends. If I ever. if they found out. no, I cant." She snuggled into his arms even closer, betraying her own words. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was afraid. He didn't know of what. Possibly betrayal? He didn't know. He kissed her smooth black hair and kept his face against it. Every time he inhaled, he got the smell of vanilla and chamomile wafting through his nose. How could someone he thought so vile make him so wild and smell so good. He was taught all his life that mudbloods were trash, so shouldn't they smell as if they were the filth his father made them out to be. This girl was nowhere near filth.  
  
She was beautiful, intelligent, and that smell drove him crazy, it was so good. She was as far from filth as was humanly possible. He felt her move in his arms but he paid no mind. He kept his eyes closed so that his thoughts could not escape him. He was thinking how wonderful it would be if she would be with him instead of Potter and Weasley all day. As he took another deep breath he felt a warm pair of lips press against his. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's face right in front of his. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, trying to gain access to her mouth. She opened her lips ever so slightly and his tongue darted in to explore her mouth. He wanted to taste her, wanted to be connected to her in some way. If it had to be by the mouth, so be it. He just wanted her with all his being.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hey thanx for reviewing answers to problems :-P  
  
ShOw gUrL-Yea I know that everybody is out of character. Sorry. Lets see Dumbledore, Malfoy, is anyone else really out of it? Im sorry I'm like a really crappy writer so ::laughs nervously:: I'm really sorry if me writing ooc bothers any of you. Righteo I'm sorry I ran over that line. Ummmm what exactly did I do to run over that line?  
  
Embo- I love you! Thanks so much for NOT flaming. Um well about the piercing.. Its still Hermione. So she's rebelled a little over the summer. That doesn't mean that she's totally a different person. She's still pretty conservative; she just doesn't care what other people think about her anymore; except possibly her friends. And possibly a certain Slytherin.  
  
A nonny mouse-Who put you in charge of how everybody writes? So I want to put my authors notes in the story, so what. Who gave you the right to tell me I shouldn't. I think you should mind your own business over other people's writing styles. In my opinion, my putting the author's notes where they are just makes it so people can understand my story better. Isn't that the point of author's notes? I know my story isn't original in any sense but the story line in my opinion is at least slightly original so sod off. And don't you think your showing a bit of cowardice by staying anonymous. At least im actually writing something that im allowing people I don't know read and give their opinions. I see that you just read and criticize but you don't let anyone do the same for you. Well, I just LOVE a good hypocrite.  
  
Cutiepie 73-thanks obviously im still writing I've got tons more in store just waiting to be put up  
  
Jaded Roses and . -what the hell does that mean?!? Whatever its supposed to mean I don't have to listen to it because it sounds like you're telling me to totally obliterate my story and I really don't want to, so :-P  
  
A little author's note- I'm sick of all the flames I've been getting. Critiques and happy messages are totally welcome. Flamers- go do something other than make me feel like crap. Thanks  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Remember to R/R love you all ~lilygreeneyes ;-P 


	5. Vesta Simulante

Hello again. Thanks to all of you who have kept reading. I didn't think anyone would read this in the first place but thanks to all of you who did. I had a bloody hard time trying to remember what the Hogwarts school uniform looks like without the black robes over top and there are very few clues that I could have gotten. That's what has kept this chapter out so long. I finally found a picture of Hermione and Ron without the robes over the uniform so I've got reference material for the uniform. Sorry it took so long! It's been ready for 2 ½ weeks now but I wasn't sure about something so I didn't update. I am sooooooo so so terribly sorry. Please keep reading.  
  
Here's to Emily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5-Hypocritical Dressings  
  
Hermione had no idea why she was kissing her worst nightmare. She didn't know why, all of the sudden, he was so appealing to her. All she knew was that, here she was, smartest girl in the school and worst enemies with any Slytherin at all, especially Draco Malfoy, and she was kissing him. Kissing him with all her pent up passion that said she wanted to do nothing more than just that for the rest of eternity. She didn't know why and she wasn't so sure she wanted to. She ran her hands through his silver-blonde hair. It was so smooth when it wasn't plastered like a rock to his head in that impossible slicked back look he usually wore. Her tongue was finding every hidden corner of his mouth and she just wanted to taste him with all she was worth. Her hands left his hair and traveled down his back. One hand made its way to the front and started undoing his shirt buttons.  
  
She had only four left when she realized, this was Malfoy she was kissing. This was Malfoy's shirt she was undoing. What had happened to her perfect self-control? Why did she lose THAT to Malfoy, of all people? She pushed away and looked at the. whatever he was in front of her on the compartment floor with her. His hair was messy from her hands, his shirt hung open to show an even paler complexion than her own. He had black lipstick smeared all over his mouth. She never thought she would see DRACO MALFOY in such a mess. The entire sight made her laugh. She was giggling non-stop as Draco kept asking, "What is so funny?" After a few minutes his voice got a little louder and it scared Hermione. When she was mad, she was lethal, verbally. When Malfoy got mad, she thought he could probably also be lethal, but most likely, physically. She wasn't about to get on his bad side.  
  
When he again asked, "What is so bloody funny?!?" She answered with a simple, "You." He transfigured a seat cushion into a looking glass to see what Hermione had seen just moments before. His expression when he saw his reflection started Hermione off again. This time after Draco realized what had made her laugh, he started chuckling right along with her. After a good five minutes had passed, he cleaned his face and handed Hermione the mirror. She wasn't as bad as Malfoy in the deranged looks department, but she still had some work to fix. She reached into one of the pockets of her pants and pulled out her red eyeliner and black lipstick. She redrew the blood drop that had been mussed by the single tear that fell earlier and she made her lips a perfect black again. She put the make-up away and reached into another pocket and pulled out a small hand comb. She pulled it through her hair a few times and she looked exactly as she had before they kissed, except without pure fury in her eyes. She checked her watch and noted that they would be at the school in about an hour. "We might want to change into our school robes soon. We don't have much longer to change." She looked at Malfoy's mostly opened shirt and added, "If you want, I could help you. Or at least finish what I started"  
  
To her surprise he walked up to her and took her hands in his. Pulling them closer to the remaining buttons, he responded, " I wouldn't mind at all, But only if you help me with all of it." She looked up at him, seeing as he was a good 6 inches taller then she was. She was tall, but Malfoy was stepping one up on Ron in the height department. He was easily the tallest male in the school. She was guessing he was at least 6'3", where she was only 5'9". That was an only just because compared to Ron, Harry and Draco, she was actually small. Each boy was over 6 feet in height. Draco was again 6'3", Ron easily 6 foot 2 ½" and Harry about 6 foot 1 ½". Compared to them, she was short, being about four and a half inches shorter then the shortest of the three.  
  
She looked into Malfoy's silver eyes and could tell he was serious. She finished unbuttoning his top and ran her hands up his chest and down his arms, leaving the shirt to fall to the floor. She unfastened his belt buckle and undid the button and zipper on his trousers. She tugged them down slightly so they would fall to the floor themselves. Draco stepped out of his trousers and was wearing nothing but a pair of emerald green boxers. He raised his wand, muttered "Accio uniform," and put his hand out the compartment door. When he brought his arm back in he was holding what was obviously his school robes. He set them on the seat and nodded towards them. "There you go. I'm ready to be dressed by your elegant hands, Miss Granger."  
  
***************************  
  
With a smirk she picked up his white button down and pulled it up his arms. She buttoned up every button including the top. She then picked up the standard gray sweater and pulled it over his head. He put his own arms through the sleeves. She picked up the green and gray striped tie, looked over it, and set it back down on the compartment seat next to the rest of the outfit. She asked if he could put the pants on himself and he grudgingly pulled the trouser legs over his own. He was about to zip up the zipper when Hermione slapped his hand off. "Uh, uh, uh. Now its my turn." She carefully zipped and fastened his trousers and picked up the belt. She bent down so that she was eye level with his waist. She took the end of the belt and pushed it into the first belt loop. She pulled it a few more inches and put it into the next one. Putting her face against his abs she felt for the loop in the back. When she found it, she continued putting on Draco's belt. When she got it to the end where it needed to be fastened, she put the end through the metal and pulled it just taut enough so that it wouldn't hurt him. She put the metal end through the hole in the leather and pushed the end through the other side of the metallic square. Pushing the end through the first belt loop once again, she kissed Malfoy's stomach. She stood up and picked up his tie once again, looking at the colors with a scowl on her face. She put it over her wrist as she pulled up his collar. She brought the tie around his neck and began to tie it. After a half a minute of skilled handiwork because of so many years with a tie, she tucked the ends underneath his sweater. Smoothing it out so that the tie lay flat, she kissed him on the side of the neck. "Just to give you more trouble then you need, that lipstick is nearly impossible to get off, and I won't tell you how to get rid of it." She strode to the other end of the compartment to leave when Malfoy reminded her of what Dumbledore had said. Pulling a bottle of a clear liquid out of her pocket along with a few cotton balls, Hermione started cleaning off his neck so that they could go get her uniform. They walked down the end of the train and Hermione opened her friends' compartment.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Hey Maya what's he doing with you?" Harry asked as horribly as he could. Hermione cringed at the emphasis on the word he.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore told us we had to go everywhere together until we arrived at the school. I needed to pick up my uniform." She entered the compartment and closed the door leaving Malfoy behind. A sharp pain went through her head and she collapsed to the floor. Ron threw the door open and started screaming at Draco. "What did you do to her?!?!?!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her. Wait, something happened?" he looked into the room to see Harry and Ginny trying to wake her.  
  
His eyes widened. Did Dumbledore.? But she was one of his prized students! Why would he do anything to hurt her? Why wasn't he hurt? Shouldn't he follow the same consequences as she when they were separated? Or was it because she left him, and not they had left each other? He entered the compartment and shoved Harry and Ginny out of the way. He knelt down beside her and touched her face. " Come on, Granger. Wake up. Don't do this to me." He realized that her friends were watching the spectacle he was putting on. "Wake up, you filthy mudblood. I don't want to be near these gits for too much longer. I might catch something."  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy. We can still hear. I will warn you, though, we won't try to hold anyone back if they try to pummel you through the bottom of the train. Keep insulting us and I'm sure someone will want to." He could tell by the way the weaselette spoke she was referring to her older brother, who had a scowl the size of Italy and was cracking his knuckles into his hand, ready to fight.  
  
"Where are Granger's school robes? I'll take them and her down to the heads' compartment for when she wakes up and I promise not to touch her. Like that. Please, something might happen to her if I leave her here."  
  
"Why does that matter to you?"  
  
"Because. And anyways, possibly, if I leave her, the same thing will happen to me and then both head students would be out of commission." Ginny handed him the clothing hesitantly and he set it on Hermione's midsection. He put her left hand over it and put the other around his own neck. He then picked her up and walked out of the room. Before Ron closed the door, he whispered, " I know you said you wouldn't touch her, but I have no reason to believe you. Remembering the remark you made earlier, I'm not even sure if I should trust you with taking her down to the heads' compartment. If I hear that you touched anywhere that you aren't touching right now, I swear, I'll kill you. Heck, I don't even know if I shouldn't kill you right now, but you seem to know more about this situation than I do so I'm letting you go. But if anything comes back that you harmed her in ANY way, I WILL kill you."  
  
"I know, Weasel." And he did. Just to spite him, he wanted to explore every part of her body with his fingertips except the areas he was holding her at the present moment. The only problem with that was that he didn't know when Granger would wake up. It would be very awkward and very difficult to explain why he was touching her everywhere he could. Hell, it was very hard and very difficult to explain to himself why he was even thinking these things. He stopped in front of the compartment they needed and gently set Hermione on her feet not letting go from under her arms so that she was still upright. He opened the door and picked her up again.  
  
He laid her unconscious body on the side that still had all the cushions and set her clothes across from her. He transfigured the looking glass back into a cushion and sat on it on the floor. He decided he would wait until she woke to do anything. The train got nearer and nearer to the school and she still hadn't woken. He picked up her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. He decided that he might as well get her dressed so that he didn't carry her into the school without proper attire on. It would set a bad example for the new students. Like he cared about the new students.  
  
Carefully he started untying her boots. He slid them off her feet slowly and gently. Her simple green and gray striped socks made his heart wrench. No, it didn't make his heart wrench, Malfoys' hearts don't wrench. It just made him mad as hell. It was the same design as his tie that she had scowled at earlier that same HOUR. He pulled them off to reveal perfectly painted black toes with a detail that looked as if it were a drop of blood on each.  
  
He undid the zipper on her trousers as not to reveal too much if she awoke suddenly. He unfastened her belt, then after looking up at her face to make sure she wouldn't stir, he also undid the two buttons on her trousers. He pulled off the simple material quickly and grabbed her skirt from the pile. He fastened all the contraptions to make sure her skirt stayed in place. He had barely caught sight of her elegant hot pink silk bikini bottom. Barely, but most definitely had. He pulled off her top leaving a black bra on her breasts. He marveled for a second at how beautiful a creature Hermione Granger really was.  
  
He pulled her white button down from the clothing pile and put her left arm in the appropriate sleeve. Lifting her body so she was sitting up, he pulled the other side of her shirt to the right side of her body. He then slipped her right arm into its sleeve and started to fasten the buttons down her shirt. She stirred slightly and he scrambled to the other end of the compartment, just out of her reach.  
  
She went back into unconsciousness, but with a slight smile on her face. He stepped over to the peaceful body and started tickling her ribs like mad. That smile made him very suspicious. Was she asleep at all? Did she trick him into putting her uniform on?  
  
Draco Malfoy was suspicious of someone pretending to be something they were not.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Hi everybody. Lilygreeneyes here. Sorry bout the tangent earlier about the heights its just how I always see them. And I have the attention span of a gnat. If I think of something that I want in the story it has to be written then or it's forgotten forever. You should see my outlines. They look like hell, or at least the margins do. A note here description there definitions wherever they can be fit. And I've been writing this directly on Pete (my computer's name) so I don't have margins to put my little notes in. so obviously, I have to put it right there in the story if I want it in there at all. Oh thanks for putting up with my yammering. I'd like to say thanks to the following:  
  
embo: look I've updated! Now you're not allowed to annoy me beyond my imagination but you've yet to update so I can do it to you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cutie pie 73: im glad you like it I've got chapters 6, 7, and 8 written and waiting to be proofread so hope to get them up soon. Chapter 9 is still in the works and then I'll have to see as I go along where this is gonna end up. Keep reading!  
  
Bleeding flower: I know, I know, I've been saying that all along. I love my style of writing, too. Oh, you make a very valid point about writing ooc. I AM ALLOWED DAMMIT! IT IS BLOODY FAN FICTION! I AM ALLOWED TO WRITE OUT OF CHARACTER! (That was to all the people who are telling me I cant write that way, and just so you know, y'idiots, there's a surprise in chapter nine that will probably make you much happier.) Why are all the good guys in other countries? Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
R/R everybody! Hope to get another out soon! And damn the Hogwarts school uniforms! Well love to all of you  
  
~lilygreeneyes ;-D 


	6. Res Infelices

Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up. I had writers block, school, other bursts of inspiration for not this fic, school, breaking up with my boyfriend, school, a bit more school, reading other fics that seriously needed my undivided attention, school, picturing Draco in either of two things- nothing but a sheet or just plain nothing *grins mischievously*, school, some more school; oh who wants to guess? What's that you say? School? Why, how ever did you know? You are absolutely right. So, tons of little things and school, basically. Please love me. I did nothing wrong. I'm just a murderer of children and a slave to darkness; I'm not a bad person!  
  
Disclaimer: "What kind of person owns more than his body weight in hair care products? But hey, it gets results."- Draco Malfoy. J.K. owns everything. Everything in this story that you recognize, such as characters, places, and objects, are all recognized by the governments of the world as to belonging to Ms. J. K. Rowling. How formal am I? Booyah.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Chapter 6~Unfortunate Affairs  
  
Malfoy kept tickling her ribs and she was trying hard to suppress laughter. He knew, miraculously, exactly where to hit her when she was being tickled. After a few minutes of mind numbing torture, she let out a scream and began giggling for all she was worth. "No, no please stop." She could barely make out the words between her laughter.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" he demanded of her, not slowing on his tickles.  
  
"Not long, I swear. Please just stop tickling me!"  
  
He stared at her, tickled her a few moments more just to see her in the vulnerability that he loved. After she had shrieked in pleasure a few more times, he threw the rest of her clothes at her and said, "Dress yourself."  
  
She pouted her bottom lip that looked extremely strange, being half-pink, half-black now. "Aw come on, Draco. I dressed you, why can't you dress me?" Noticing for the first time that she had no shoes or socks on and how few articles he had thrown at her, she added, "I see you've already started. Well, that's unfair. You make me finish what I start, but you don't have to. You are such a hypocrite."  
  
"Do you really want me to, Granger? I won't be gentle like you were with me. I'm not in the greatest of moods right now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because of you. You had me bloody freaked down there, and then I had to put on a little show for your idiot friends so I could get you back down here! Then I had my life threatened by the red headed weasel if I so much as touched you! It's your own bloody fault that you went unconscious! Dumbledore said we were not to be separated BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! Closing a door to a compartment I'm not in, that's separation! That's why you passed out and I didn't, you had left me and I was perfectly fine following you like a deranged puppy! I don't know where that man's head is at but if he causes us not to be separated by threatening us with our consciousness, then I suggest that we stay hooked at the hip! Now put your bloody uniform on before we get to the school grounds!"  
  
She put the rest of her clothing on and rummaged through her pants pocket once again; looking now into it as if it were a purse. She pulled out her clear liquid, more cotton balls, lipstick and her comb. She took off her lipstick with the liquid and cotton balls as she had the smear on Draco's neck. She turned him around with one hand and planted her lips firmly against his.  
  
*************************  
  
His mind was completely numb with total shock. What was she doing? He was mad, so she kissed him? What the hell was this girl's problem? She wrapped a thin arm around his neck and pulled him closer so that their chests were slammed against the other. He put an arm around her waist to pull her closer, if at all possible. She again deepened this kiss and wouldn't let go. He pulled away for the first time gasping for breath. She tried to step away, licking her lips, but his grasp still had a death-like hold. He bent his head down kissing the side of her neck, up and down. Whenever he reached her ear, he would nibble on it, ever so lightly. He wanted to take off all the clothing he had so carefully put on moments ago. Finally, he let go of her waist, sitting on the compartment seat he had taken up earlier. She turned to him and asked, "Is the offer still open?" he had no idea what she meant and confusion was plastered across his face.  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh never mind. Like I wanted to anyways." She plopped down across from him and pulled on her burgundy knee socks. As she was putting on a pair of black leather ankle boots instead of her Maryjanes, Draco spoke up. "Why don't you wear the lovely pair of socks that match my revolting tie so nicely?" He held up the pair of socks he had taken off of HER feet.  
  
"Your tie is not revolting, it just brought back. bad memories. of you. That's why I'm so confused. You are so." she stopped, not knowing how to describe Draco Malfoy. Words ran through her head, words like obnoxious, perfect, confident, beautiful, intelligent, evil, disgusting, foul-mouthed, absolutely magnificent, and totally confusing. She knew she couldn't say any of that to him. He would use it against her, she knew it. She kissed him again, but quickly.  
  
"What happens in this train stays in this train. Understand?"  
  
"Of course." He suddenly had the urge to tell everybody on the train about this.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So you finally got away from that git. Did he hurt you?" Ron started checking her arms and legs for anything that might be a misplaced bruise.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I am perfectly fine. The only bruises I have are not from Malfoy. You don't have to worry, he wouldn't hurt me, not with you threatening his life like that." Hermione wasn't too pleased with Ron when she heard what he had said to Draco upon taking her back to their compartment.  
  
"Sorry, Maya." He looked at his feet with embarrassment. Ginny punched him in the arm. Hard. "What the hell was that for, VIRGINIA?" She punched him again, but this time, she punched him even harder.  
  
"The first one was for threatening someone, whether or not it was Malfoy. The second one was for calling me Virginia. This one is for upsetting Hermione and making me mad." She punched him harder then the first two times and Hermione swore she could hear something crack.  
  
"Ginny! Don't hurt him! He did nothing wrong that's not easily forgiven!" she checked for a break in his upper arm. Not being sure if anything WAS broken, she had never checked for that sort of thing before, she added, "When we get up to the school, go straight to Madame Pomfrey, I'm not sure if it's broken, but I'm positive I heard something snap." After saying it, she turned to the younger Weasley and glared straight through her skull, or at least tried. Ginny just looked down, cheeks glowing redder than her hair. (A/N ok, ok I know that that comparison is used a lot but I like it. Sorry!)  
  
Trying to break the tension, Harry swung on arm around both girls' shoulders. He started to steer them towards an empty carriage while blabbering on about how this year was going to be fantastic. Ginny climbed into the carriage ignoring Harry's attempts to help her, such as holding her hand so she didn't fall. Hermione, who had much worse balance, willingly took Harry's hand as he offered it. Before letting go, he kissed the top of her hand gently. He let go, blushing furiously. Ron asked for help into the carriage, his arm starting to hurt greatly. Harry helped his friend up and climbed in himself. He caught Hermione's eye, who smiled and looked down, blushing herself. Ginny saw and started giggling like mad. Ron, who didn't see the kiss or either person's blushing, was still hopelessly in the dark. He asked Ginny why she was laughing and then questioned his two best friends if they had any idea why his sister was near hysterics. No one answered his frantic questions and forgot his presence in the carriage until he shrieked in pain and passed out, falling to the floor.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Harry dropped to the floor beside his friend, checking for a pulse. Ginny stopped laughing, her eyes growing large when she realized what happened. She too knelt beside her brother fiercely trying to bring him back to consciousness. Hermione looked down at her three friends; Ginny crying, Harry in frantics, and Ron, Ron was unconscious with a bone sticking from his upper left arm, right where his sister had hit him earlier. She didn't know how it had left his flesh; fractures didn't normally do that. She realized what she was looking at and she noticed the blood seeping from Ron's arm, and the sight made her pass out as well.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Time for review responses!  
  
Embo~ you are a peach, darling, but what is this I hear about you not updating Why? I shall have to kill you! I don't care if you are too young to die I will still kill you! (I said the same thing about my brother because of the little incident of him jumping on my stomach and constantly kicking me in the back when I was already in substantial pain, so. I think you'll be free from the wrath of lily for a while)  
  
Meeny~ thanks! I can't wait till I put up more chapters either! Hey look at that! I put another chapter up. How did you know the name of my computer? :glares suspiciously: Have you been spying on me again? And Draco should take his shirt off more. I had been reading a story where at one point he wasn't wearing anything at all (i.e. he was stark naked) and at another he was only wearing a sheet tied around his waist. I had some very good visuals that night and I just keep getting them. I have been in a very good mood lately because of that. I know they're out of character but hey who the hell cares!  
  
Moony~ sweetie those are good ideas but umm no I've gotten pretty far into the story and that is nowhere on the agenda. I'm pretty sure that Harry, Ginny and Ron are going to fade in and out of the story so that whole affair thing is outta the question. And Hun, what feelings for Hermione? You mean the ones where Ron just feels like a really protective older brother? Why would he need to confess those? She already knows about them. (I *really* hate Ron/Hermione fics. Can't stand them)  
  
Cutiepie 73~ love you too! I also love my story and lookie im posting! ;-D  
  
Spiderqueen156~ As you have just read yes Dumbledore did something to her (and Draco) he cast a spell or something that made it so that if they were separated at all the one who left would pass out. That also means if they walked away from each other they would both be out.  
  
Alyssa_farrell~ REALLY? Me too I adore this story. And she's not really punk there's going to be a plot twist a little later. Glad you like it  
  
Pixie-dust2525 and mirage05~ hi, thanks, I am! Glad you read it made my day  
  
A/N {I love you people! You actually listen to me unlike the people I'm usually surrounded with. I have gotten no flames from anybody since I yelled at all of you. That is so comforting.) Love you all and don't forget to R/R (that means you em no matter that you haven't updated why?)  
  
Love,  
  
~lilygreeneyes 


	7. Cubicula Decorum etDissimulantis Weasles

Ummmm.... I just haven't been writing lately. The last time I wrote, I was fighting with my mum and deleted the two pages that I wrote. I was so pissed. I blamed her for it, too. Still do, actually. I was so angry that when I tried closing out of the program and it asked if I wanted to save changes, I hit no and it was gone. Two fucking pages down the drain! I just haven't been "inspired" since then and I'm still only in 9th grade, so I'm swamped with homework. Yeah, most schools, freshman is the easiest year and it gets harder from there, but my school's the exact opposite. Freshman year is hardest and senior year is like jack-off year. K-3rd grade are obviously easy, then fourth is a little harder and fifth is a touch harder, 6th is again harder and then 7th grade hits. It's like "let's introduce you to homework every night" year. 8th grade is a little easier and you're thinking "hey this won't be too bad." and ninth grade happens. All your older friends say it's easy just to mess with you and then the truthful ones say its hell. So you're all confused, wondering what its gonna be like and what the teachers will be like cuz you have mixed messages about them, too. The first week of school, you get a little homework and you think it'll be easy like that all year. Second week, you have a ton of homework in every class every day and the teachers are all crazy or really out of it. Most of my teachers are crazy and my orchestra teacher is my friend's dad so he knows everyone before they enter the classroom. It's really creepy. My English teacher decided to let us know that she's really pompous and full of herself on the first day. She is also the most insane of my six teachers. She, like, says things like "you either got an A or you didn't get an A" than says, "Let me rephrase that. You either got an A or you got something lower than an A." No fuck Pennock. My old law teacher went on tangents all the time and that's why I failed the class. I only paid attention when she was on a tangent. My government teacher thinks he's funny but he really isn't and he's really competitive. My science teacher is probably a 50-year-old virgin and you can tell. She's definitely never been married, that's for sure. She's still a 'miss' at fifty. She acts younger than us one minute than yells at us the next. My drawing teacher is out of it all the time and is totally eccentric. My geometry teacher is like "woo-hoo" all the time and that isn't a good thing. He's pretty eccentric as well. His wife is my friends' science teacher and they're totally gaa-gaa over the five-year-old son, Trevor. Again I've got crazy teachers and they really like giving homework. I really should be doping my physics homework right now but I feel like ranting about the insanity of Fendale High. Ick, I hate physics. I like chem., though. I have to write an opinion essay and homework is 60% of my government grade. This has taken up a whole page and I'm going to stop talking about my school but now you know why I never write. I'll be more active with my writing after term.  
  
Disclaimer: same as usual. Don't own the characters and never will... But hey that's life.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 7-Gorgeous Rooms and Weasley Wonderings  
  
Hermione woke the next day in the infirmary, Harry sleeping in an armchair next to her bed. She sat up, only to flop back down from the throbbing pain in her head. Harry woke, startled by the sudden noise. He relaxed when he saw that the girl's eyes were open. He gave her a sleepy smile, saying, "I see you're awake. I can't say the same about Ron." He pointed a thumb over to a bed that held Ron and Ginny, Ron barely moving with a white bandage wrapped around his left arm. Ginny was shaking. She was either crying or had fallen asleep crying, Hermione didn't know which. Other than the younger Weasley's shaking, they looked very content. Ron was obviously breathing evenly, his chest rising up and down at slow intervals, Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. She was sleeping on the right side of the bed, so as not to hurt her brother.  
  
"Poor Ginny," Hermione whispered. She felt like crying just seeing her in such a state. She couldn't remember a time when Gin was such an emotional wreck. "So how long have I been here, Harry? Wait... How long have YOU been here?" she asked with her eyebrow raised in suspicion. The green-eyed wizard blushed a bright red.  
  
"Only the past night. Madame Pomfrey tried to get ME out, feeling pity on Ginny over there. I insisted that I stayed right here and at about 3 am she gave up and just let me stay here. Just so you know, classes don't start until Monday. We got here last night."  
  
Hermione let out a relieved sigh. She may look totally different, but she was still just the little bookworm she had always been. She didn't want to miss any classes. She looked over to where Ron and Ginny were sleeping. Ginny started to cough fiercely. She sounded as if she was going to cough up a vital organ. It was heart wrenching to see them like that. She turned away from her two friends. Harry touched her shoulder to comfort her. "Maya?"  
  
"It's okay. It's just those two... it just hurts so much to see them like that. I feel so bad. Oh, my."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"My head just hurts really bad. Its nothing." Ginny started her hacking cough again. "When did that start?"  
  
"Last night. She was crying so much; I guess it made her sick. She doesn't seem so worried about it. I can't say I feel the same, though. I don't know how long Ron's gonna be out, either. I think they're hiding something. I'm not going to question it though. I just hope it's one of those things that passes with time."  
  
"So do I," she murmured in agreement. She looked over with concern as Ginny started her coughing again. She cringed in pain just hearing her friend. It must be painful to do; she knew it hurt to listen to it. Madame Pomfrey came over and practically shoved chocolate in Hermione's mouth. When Ginny started coughing again, she almost ran to the sleeping girl's side. She felt her forehead, timed her pulse, and just looked her over. She was shaking her head when Hermione yelled over asking how she was. The nurse walked over to Harry and Hermione and told them she wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"It might just be a simple cold, but her heart-rate was too low. Her cough sounded so ragged, do either of you know if she has ever had bronchitis before?" Harry and Hermione both shook their heads no. Madame Pomfrey sighed sadly and told them that Hermione was free to leave if she wished.  
  
"If you would prefer to stay with your friends, you're welcome to do so." For the first time, Madame Pomfrey's eyes seemed to be begging them to.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Madame. I wish I could but I must find the headmaster. I promise to be back, though." Hermione turned to Harry. "If you want to, you can stay. I seriously don't mind at all."  
  
She got out of the bed, kissed Harry's cheek and ran out the infirmary doors. She just stepped out when she almost crashed into Headmaster Dumbledore himself. She skidded to a stop right in time. "Professeur! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming."  
  
"You stopped right in time, Miss Granger. No harm done. I'm glad to see you're up and at them. How is Mr. Weasley?" His smile faded when he saw a tear fall out of Hermione's eyes. "What is it, dear girl? Is everything all right?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around the headmaster, startling him. After about half a second, he wrapped his arms around her, patting her back in a comforting, grandfatherly gesture. They stood there for almost 10 minutes, Hermione sobbing onto the older man's robes. After a few more minutes, she stepped back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at the elderly man and started to speak.  
  
"Professeur, it's awful. Ginny cried so much, she made herself sick. Ron is barely breathing. I don't even know what hurt him so badly. I thought it was just a small fracture, nothing that can't easily be fixed. But then he screamed and fell on the floor. His bone was coming up out of his arm, it was awful. That's when I passed out. I woke up this morning and Ginny and Ron both looked or sounded like they were both going to die. Oh, Professeur, she sounds like she's hurting really bad. It just tears me up inside.' She fell on her knees, covered her face, and started crying again. Dumbledore knelt down beside her, rubbing her back. "Shhh, everything will be fine. Everything will work out. It's alright," he whispered while she hugged him again. After a minute or two passed, he pulled Hermione on her feet again.  
  
"Come now, Miss Granger. We don't want our Head Girl crying over something that will be over soon enough. Come, come. Everything will be fine. All right straighten out your robes. I'm going to see how your friends are doing for myself; I will be out in a few minutes. You just wait out here and when I come back I will show you to your dormitory. I will be right out." He stepped through the doors and left Hermione to try to figure the things out in her head. She sat down against the wall and tried to figure out what happened to Ron's arm. She knew it was just a slight fracture at first. How did the bone break so suddenly and rip out of his flesh? She shuddered at the thought. She tried rubbing the sting from her eyes. Crying never felt so good after it stopped. She decided to listen to what was going on inside.  
  
'Poppy, it's okay. Calm down. Now explain to me what has afflicted Miss Weasley.'  
  
'Albus, it seems to be pneumonia. I can cure that quickly enough but I don't know how she acquired it. According to Mr. Potter's story, she was with her brother and him the entire time and he claims to have gone nowhere near someplace that you could catch pneumonia from. I mean he was carrying Miss Granger, levitating Mr. Weasley, AND steering around miss Weasley. The boy knew what was going on and he was a bit overwhelmed. No matter how overwhelmed he was, he knew where each of his charges was last night. As soon as I had fixed that arm of her brother's, she climbed into bed with him and cried herself to sleep in his arms. Mr. Potter and I were fighting well into the night. He stayed awake after a finally allowed him to stay. He was just falling asleep when I woke this morning. One of us was watching her the entire night. She didn't go anywhere. I can't figure out how she could have caught pneumonia. I was guessing she might have a low immune system...'  
  
'It isn't that Poppy. That girl adores bad weather. She would have caught something serious long before now. I think it's something else. I'm not sure if I am correct though. Write Molly, ask her if...'  
  
Hermione couldn't hear what he said after that, he must have started to whisper. She heard his footsteps coming closer to the doors and jumped up, brushing off the back of her skirt as he walked out. He smiled towards her, but his eyes did not hold their usual twinkle. They seemed to be clouded over by something else.  
  
****************************************  
  
"All right, Miss Granger. Let's go show you where your room is." He led her down the steps into the main hall. After about three minutes, and quite a few twists and turns, they stopped in front of a painting portraying a young girl. She was about Hermione's age, with short-cropped hair. It reminded Hermione of her hair when she was younger. It was above the girl's ears in tight springy brown curls. She was definitely female, her chest almost falling out of the tight bodice that she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of men's pants that kept threatening to fall off. She had a walking stick leaning against the picture frame, made of winding, knobby wood. The girl was pulling at the top of her bodice with one hand and her pants with the other, when she noticed the new visitors.  
  
"Just a minute, Albus. This bodice is giving me trouble again." She walked out of the portrait coming back with an even tighter shirt that was only tight across her midsection. It housed her breasts beautifully. She was also wearing a belt, which didn't help much. "Now that's a little better. Morning, Albus."  
  
"Good morning, Fiona. This is Hermione Granger, our Head Girl. She was not well last night and has finally woken. Hermione, this is Fiona Evans. She has taken a liking to men's clothing in the past hundred years."  
  
"Oh, phooey, Dumbledore. I have always ADORED men's clothing, especially when it is actually on a man. But it is so much more comfortable than that damned dress back there. Oh, I must mind my language, children around. I have yet to get a man's shirt in this damn frame. Oop, there I go again. So sorry. Would you mind finding a portrait with a seamstress, Lovey? It would make my life so much easier. These bodices are getting to be too much. I can't find one that doesn't either squish my insides or fall off my chest. Now, if I just had a new shirt..."  
  
"I hear this every time I see you, Fiona. I promise, if I find a portrait of a good seamstress that is for sale, I will get it, just for you. Now, I would love to stay and chat, and I bet Miss Granger wouldn't mind talking with you either, you have SUCH a wonderful personality, but I think Miss Granger would like to see where she's going to sleep every night. Bloodstaind Roses."  
  
Hermione looked at her mentor with surprise. The password was the name of her band? Dumbledore turned to look at her and winked. He walked into the room behind Fiona's painting. When she followed him in, the beauty of it all shocked her. She was now standing in a bright emerald green room with accents all in gold. In front of the fireplace were two couches, one scarlet, one gray. All extra cushions were black. On the right was a dark purple staircase, leading up to a matching dark purple door. On the door was an emblem matching the tattoo on her arm underneath a lion cleaning its front leg, both in gold. On the left was another staircase, this time deep emerald. The door at the top was black with a coiled silver snake near the top. Underneath the snake, like her rose, was another figure. This was of a matching silver broom flying through the air. She was sure there was a bath somewhere, she just didn't know where yet. She ran up the purple staircase and opened the door. What she found was even better than the common room. On one wall was a large four-poster bed draped in scarlet curtains. The walls were the same deep purple of the staircase and door. Across from the bed was a mahogany desk with a dark cherry stain. On the far wall was a pair of French doors with deep green curtains hanging in front. Near her desk was a white door. She was guessing this led to the bath she had been searching for. Her favorite part was in the back corner on the same wall as her bed. In this corner the walls were covered in bright white paint. The floor, which was black everywhere else, was covered in a light pine. Sitting on the wood was a stool with a metal stand in front. Screwed into the walls were 3 pairs of guitar hangers. She was absolutely thrilled there was enough room for both her amps a basket on the wall for holding miscellaneous things, such as sheets of notes or lyrics, misplaced picks that found they're way out of their bags, and replacement strings. It was perfect. Dumbledore came up from behind her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you might like it."  
  
"Oh, Professeur, it's wonderful. How did you know?"  
  
He didn't answer. Hermione turned to look at him. His famous grin was back, his eyes twinkling again. He still said nothing, just winked, and left her to marvel at her room again. Every time she looked at it, she still thought it was absolutely perfect with nothing wrong with it at all. She headed towards the white door, leaned her head against it, listening for any sounds that someone might be occupying it, and found there were none. She opened the door and found this room to be a sight also. Compared to her room it stood out like her personal music corner did. The floor was covered in chips of greens blues and everything-in-betweens. As she looked at it she saw that hat glass chips, which were covered in a sort of clear marble to protect the user's feet, formed a design that looked to be a giant swirling... what was that? It seemed to change as she looked at it. One minute a rose, the next a snake. It would continually change to whatever it felt like being for that split second.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ok I know that some of you have asked about the chapter titles so I would like to apologize about that. I am obsessed with Latin (and Lifesavers but for a totally different reason) my friend got me a Latin-English dictionary for Christmas so I was translating everything I could into Latin and I thought it would rock to have Latin chapter titles. I would like to point out that right before the story starts in every chapter, it says chapter __- then the English translation. This chapter means "Gorgeous Rooms and Weasley Wonderings" chapters 1 and 2 are the only chapters without translations and I am keeping it that way but I will do everyone a favor and tell you directly what all the chapters mean:  
  
Chapter 1: Illud Novus Hermione- The New Hermione  
  
Chapter 2: Usus Cum Illud Diabolus- Dealings with the Devil  
  
Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Fabolaci Cum Draco Et Maya-Dumbledore's Chat with Draco and Hermione  
  
Chapter 4:Illud Primus Et Iterum Sauvari -The 1st and 2nd Kiss  
  
Chapter 5:Simulatus Vestis -Hypocritical Dressings  
  
Chapter 6:Infelix Dispositos -Unfortunate Affairs  
  
I am not going to write out any responses to my reviews for Chapter 6. Thanks to embo, natyslacks, pixie-dust2525, and mirage05. Love you all and thanks so much for reviewing. I really don't feel like writing anything out right now. (That and I don't have the actual reviews in front of me to actually respond to them) oh thank you, Nats, for reading my story and put something up real soon! I sent you an email telling you I updated but you already knew that*giggles* Emmy I am so sorry I yelled at you for not reviewing fast enough. I was just a bit scared that my best friend stopped paying attention to me. Pixie, it really isn't all that bad I mean it's only a little gore! And it gets better I swear (hopefully) *sheepish grin* I still don't know what I'm doing! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Ah oh well. Please keep reading and don't forget to R/R! Oh and tell all your friends about the story because I am pathetic and have self esteem issues. Reviews make me a happy little girl. I will not keep chapters from you based on how many reviews I get. Well, maybe if I don't get any reviews at all, but that's only because I'd be too sad to continue. Go me and my mental health issues. I also have OCD! Woohoo! Go obsessive-compulsive disorder! Well R/R if you want to keep the story for the shear fact to keep my mental health up!  
  
Love you all ~Lily 


	8. Controversial Singing

(ENGLISH TITLE) Chapter 8- Controversial Singing  
  
*You know, staring at it is kinda making me sea sick,* she thought in realization. She looked away from the swirling floors to take in the rest of the room. In the center was a fairly large bathtub. All right, it was EXTREMELY large. It must have been 20 feet across and 30 feet long. This was a huge bathroom if it could house a tub like that. On the other side of the room was a door identical to the one she came through. Right outside that door was a shower stall and she turned to see another one exactly like it next to her own door.  
  
Set into the wall between the two doors was an orange marble counter with two frosted-glass sinks held within it. Above the counter was a mirror that spanned the entire inset. On the edges of both sinks sat two glass vases matching the sinks. Inside one vase was a single red rose. In the other sat an almost exact same flower arrangement. This rose, instead of being red, was such a deep purple it seemed to be black. The red must be hers and the black, Draco's. She was running her hand along the marble when she noticed a pair of doors across the room, beyond the swimming pool called a bathtub.  
  
She made her way across to the set of doors when she noticed they weren't so identical. They, like most of the past objects that needed to be distinguished between the two Heads, had an inlay to separate them. But unlike the rest, it wasn't a symbol or picture. With these doors, it was their names. She opened the door inscribed with the name Maya to find yet another room, this one smaller than the other three she had seen. She still thought this one was large; it was larger than her room back at home. There were bars hanging between walls, and shelves wherever she looked. Underneath the window, across from her, sat all her trunks and belongings. *Oh my gods, this must be my closet,* she thought, gaping. She walked over to the window and looked out. The window gave her the perfect view of the lake. She didn't realize how beautiful everything could look.  
  
The plush white carpeting of her closet cushioned her fall as she jumped onto the floor. She looked around at the white walls and enchanted ceiling that was enchanted to show the sky on a perfect spring's day. Blue with a few fluffy white clouds drifting along. It was amazing. She didn't know what to do with herself; there was so much she could do, right now. She could unpack her things and hang them in this beautiful closet. She could get out one of her three guitars and work on music. She could take a shower or a bath in her new bathroom. She could go to sleep in her new bed. Or right here. That sounded much more appealing to any of the other options. Had she left the doors open? She thought so.  
  
"Accio pillow. Accio blanket." She held her hand up waiting for the objects to land there but they didn't come. She stood up confused, and wandered out of the closet. Standing in front of the bathtub was Draco Malfoy wearing a bath towel, holding her pillow and blanket. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she hurried over to get them. When she stepped in front of Malfoy, she flushed even brighter. His towel was barely staying on for various reasons. Nonetheless, the towel was falling off.  
  
"I was just going to take a small cat nap in the closet over there," she said as she thumbed towards the place she planned to sleep away the afternoon. She now felt a little foolish for wanting to sleep in a closet.  
  
"I know where the closets are, Maya." He stressed at saying her nickname in front of her. He knew if it were about a year ago when she still looked like her normal, bookwormish self, she would have made a big deal if he had said anything related to her first name. But that was then, this was now. She didn't care anymore. He liked her this way. "I'm just wondering why you are sleeping in yours instead of that lovely bed I'm sure you have."  
  
"Apparently you haven't been in them, the carpets are as soft as the beds in Gryffindor Tower. I was falling asleep when I was lying on the floor admiring the ceiling. Now can I please have my things? I don't think I want to sleep anymore."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame. You're much more attractive when you sleep." He threw the bedclothes at her and waited. Hermione started towards the door to her bedroom when she heard Malfoy clear his throat.  
  
Turning on her heel, she whispered out a hoarse, "What?!?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, knowing he was getting on her nerves. He loved getting her riled up; she was so adorable when she was mad. "I was just wondering where you were going with my things because I know that door doesn't lead to my room." He pointed to the door she knew must have led to his room. "That one does."  
  
She made a "harrumph" sounding type noise and stalked towards his bedroom door. She opened the door, stepped through, and slammed the door shut behind her. She heard Malfoy shout something like, "Be careful, Granger. That's not your bedroom you're in. And don't you dare come into this bathroom until I'm done with my shower." She rolled her eyes and took in the room around her. It was stunning but she loved hers so much more. The walls of the room matched the black of the carpeting and the black of the bed. Touches of green and silver were all over the room. The curtains on his bed, on the windows, the sconces that gave off the only light in his room, all were these two colors. It shattered her that her own bedroom didn't have this same elegance, but her room just bled of her essence. She set the silk comforter and pillow on the end of the bed and walked to the bright, white door that stood out like a sore thumb. She pressed the side of her head against the door listening once again. She heard water hitting the tile and she made her way back to the bed. She sat down next to the bedding she had just set down. She looked around again. His desk was made of a light wood with a medium stain. It looked lovely against the dark colors of the room. All over the room, she now noticed, were charming wood pieces of furniture matching his desk. A chair here, a table there, pieces normally looked over were contrasting against the rest of the room. She thought it was rather quaint compared to the attitude Draco usually gave off. Why he would have anything other than annoying or dark, she could only fathom a reason. She made her way to the doors at the end of the room heading towards what she thought was probably a balcony. She opened the doors and found her thoughts to be right. She stepped out onto the stone balcony that also overlooked the lake. The wind was whipping her hair around and it felt good against her face. She was thinking about a song she had heard on the radio over the summer, "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty, a muggle band from America, and she started humming the tune. Her hips were swaying to the beat in her head and the lyrics were playing from her mouth. Suddenly, she felt hands against her hips and she turned to see Malfoy staring into her eyes. His silver eyes were boring through hers and it was making her uncomfortable. She wriggled out of his grasp and went back into his room. She turned to see him, the sunlight in his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she noted again that he was pale as a ghost. He's even worse than I am with skin color, she thought and it made her giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop them coming through to his ears, but it didn't help any. After a minute or two, she regained her frosty composure towards him and left through the bathroom door. She entered her closet and picked up her acoustic guitar and went into her bedroom. She sat on her stool, attached the shoulder strap to the guitar and strummed the chords a few times. She attempted to remember the background for the song, and after a few tries, finally got it right. After getting used to the rhythm, she started singing the song again.  
  
"All day, staring the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, feeling like im headed for a breakdown and I don't know why, but  
  
"I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile, and baby then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be me  
  
"I'm talking to myself in public, and dodging glances on the train. And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me. I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong with me. Out of all the hours, thinking somehow I've lost my mind, but  
  
"I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile, and baby then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be  
  
"I've been talking in my sleep. Pretty soon they'll come to get me. Oh, they're taking me away  
  
"I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile baby then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be  
  
"Hey how I used to be  
  
"How I used to be, yeah.  
  
"I'm just a little unwell  
  
"How I used to be  
  
"A little unwell. How I used to be  
  
"I'm just a little unwell."  
  
She ended the song with one last chord she enjoyed playing but didn't fit into the song at all. She took off the shoulder strap and placed the guitar up on the wall. She went back into the bathroom and entered the closet. She closed the door behind her and put a locking charm on the knob. She opened up the trunk on top of the pile. She picked up each of the linen shirts and skirts for her uniform and hung each of them on the left side of the room. Next she hung all the gray sweaters, again for her uniform, next to her skirts. She took the fairly large pile of socks and put them on the shelf above her uniform pieces. The first trunk was now empty and she put it in a corner. She opened the next trunk, and found her robes. She smiled to herself, thinking about her past at Hogwarts. She always brought each of her old school robes back with her for days of pining for the old days when she was young, or at least, youngER. She picked up the smallest one gingerly and hung it facing the rest of the room. First year, she thought. Second year now. She hung this robe next to the first facing the same direction. She noted that the second was a good four inches longer than the first. She smiled at the thought. She hung each of her old robes up, one after the other, smiling as she remembered something good about the memories with that robe. Soon she had six robes hanging on the metal pole. She hadn't realized that she had that many robes just for school. She hung up her two sets of dress robes, one made of black velvet, the other of a dark maroon silk, not bringing her old ones from the past three years. She looked in her trunk again and picked out her regular everyday clothes that she was sure she would be able to wear in the common room and on weekends. She hung them on the remaining bars and looked at her closet. It was full and she still had another trunk. It didn't matter because all that was in that trunk wouldn't be going in her closet. She picked up her two electric guitars and took them into her room. She took them out of their bags and put them on their rightful hangers on the wall. She went back in her closet and lugged in the final trunk. She opened it, put all her books on a bookshelf, and pulled a key from around her neck.  
  
She felt around the top of the trunk and put the key into a well-hid hole. She unlocked the hidden compartment and it showed blades of all size and shape, bottles of pills, and other things that would aid in an attempt of suicide. She took out one of the bottles, popped it open, and dumped the contents into her mouth. She knew a pathetic attempt like that would never work, but it was a brand new bottle, there must be at least 100 pills in her mouth. She chewed them up, grimacing at the foul taste of the medicine, and swallowed all that she could. She ran into the bathroom and drank straight from the faucet to get the rest of the white pills out of her mouth. She went back into her bedroom, took off all of her clothes, and put on an Early November tank top and black cotton pants and went over to the trunk again. She took out a dagger and walked back into the bathroom. Locking both doors, she sat in the middle of the ever-changing tiles. She dug the blade into her skin and saw little drops of red coming from along the edge of the blade. She slid the blade across her arm and watched as her blood started seeping from the wound. She put it on another spot on her arm and did the same thing. She switched hands and started trailing her other arm. She pulled the blade along the back of her jaw, below her ear and pulled down along her neck. She swiped the blade along the bottom of her neck, over her collarbone. Then, as she began to be very dizzy, either from the lack of blood or the bottle of pills, she wasn't sure; she brought the blade down in a straight line below each of her eyes. She pulled up one of her pant legs and wrote in her skin:  
  
"I hate life I wish every1 wood just go 2 hell cuz I no I am + misery luvs company and I just luv COMPANY!!!"  
  
She passed out just then.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ok I am being lazy this time. Not answering any reviews. Don't worry I still love you. And Emmy and Natalie: I love you two so much for making me put this chapter up. See Emmy, it's up! Please don't not review. Don't do that to me... I just got to hear your voice this week... Niall just... not talking about that cuz you already know... and I'm not talking about it anymore. Sorry about the title this time; I just don't have the time or skill to accurately translate and I'm swamped with other crap... I got my first C on a test yesterday. Go me... I don't know how long it will take to get chapter 9 up. I am still writing it and I don't know when I'm stopping it. It might take longer than the usual month (I'm so sorry about the whole "only-updating-once-a-month") I love you all. Please review. That button has a purpose, so be nice, and give it purpose. (Emily, if you don't review, I swear, I will kill you...) Good news to all: I will soon be putting another story up. Don't ask about the plot because I haven't picked which fic I'm putting up yet. But it will be up! Love me, why dontcha! Don't worry, I'll keep writing secrets. Be kind, loved ones, my life is hard for a fourteen-year-old. Relatively, anyways. Hope you liked it!  
  
~lily *  
  
please, please, please review. You'll break my heart if you don't... ::whimper:: pweeze... 


	9. Going Back to Me

Same crap as last time. (Which wasn't before chap 8, sorry bout that) also extremely sorry about the shortness of the chapter. This one was supposed to be my pride and joy, my record setting chapter but it isn't. I am so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. End of story.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 9- Going Back to Me  
  
Draco tried to open the bathroom door but it seemed to be locked. He knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Granger! What are you doing in there! Not screwing one of your boyfriends, I hope!" He should have gotten a response from that but he didn't. He knocked on the door again, still no answer. "Granger, are you okay in there? I'm going to go into your room and come in, alright?" Hermione still made no noise. Draco ran from his room, down the staircase, through the common room, up Granger's staircase, into her room (A/N and over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house we go). He tried opening her door, but it too was locked. He did not have his wand with him, but there was Granger's, lying on her bed. He grabbed it and shouted "ALOHAMORA!" He pushed through the door and found Hermione, coated in blood.  
  
"Granger, Granger! Granger, wake up!" Draco Malfoy shook the head girl's shoulders, trying to bring her back to consciousness. He slapped her across the face in another sad attempt to wake his 'sleeping beauty.' Why did he care if she was well or not? All he wanted to do was screw her senseless. But then again, if she was dead or unconscious or something, it would be really quite odd if he decided to screw her senseless. Not that she would have any senses to screw her out of if she was in one of those conditions anyways, so why would he want to screw her at all if she wasn't going to feel it? He needed to get her somewhere so he could find out if she'd be okay. Right now, for some crazy reason, all he wanted to do was fuck Hermione Granger, but he wouldn't stoop low enough to fuck something in the mudblood's condition.  
  
He picked Granger up under her arms and knees, like he was her shining knight as she would be a princess. *Well, that was a really creepy thought. Granger's knight in shining armour? Eeewwww. * He took her back up to the hospital wing where she had come from only that morning. What a stupid girl. Who would ever actually want to be on those stiff beds with that annoying git of a woman by choice? He noticed for the first time how cold the girl in his arms was. And she looked pale compared to him. What was going on with this girl? How had she gotten this way?  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Accido!" Draco fell to his knees in front of Hermione's feet. "What is your problem, Malfoy? I was trying to die! It was your bloody fault!"  
  
"No. I believe you were the one who was bloody." Hermione ignored him. His eyes traced all of her visible scars. Madame Pomfrey was not able to get rid of the scars, try as she might. Hermione raised her wand to Draco again.  
  
"Vomere perpetuo!" Draco could feel bile rising in his throat. He tried to hold it back, but was unable to. His body needed to. It was charmed to do so until she stopped it. "Caligo visus!" his sight blurred as she cast the charm on his vision.  
  
"Vela Prensare! Inguen deminua-"  
  
"I think that's quite enough, Miss Granger. I believe Mr. Malfoy would prefer if you didn't change the size of his anatomy."  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was vomiting continuously, his eyes were hazed over, and his body was turning gray because his blood had stopped flowing. He was dying because of her, because he had tried to keep her alive. She couldn't kill him for saving her. "Finite incantatum," she said with malice-rimmed words  
  
She turned around and walked away as Dumbledore muttered one last thing behind her, "She has to admit she needs him. And he needs to do the same for her."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"That bitch! She nearly killed me! For what? Trying to save her? That has to be the stupidest reason for anyone to try and kill someone else! She'll be bloody sorry! I saved her life, so she tries to take mine! What kind of psychopath is she?!" Draco paced his room and stopped in front of the open bathroom door. He sneered as the doorknob at the other end turned. Granger's head appeared.  
  
"Malfoy, come here for a second."  
  
"No"  
  
"I said come here"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"You are such a prat. Accio Draco Malfoy."  
  
As he was magically dragged across the floor, he tried grabbing onto anything to stop him, but to no avail. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room. She looked away from the blonde before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost kill you. I was mad. I didn't mean to almost kill myself, either. Well, I did, but that's beside the point. I'm sorry. I don't know what caused me to act so recklessly. I usually wouldn't publicly assault you, let alone almost kill you. Now, one last thing, deficere obscurus virgo."  
  
"Why are you making up spells, Granger?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why aren't you kissing me? Im tired of being a virgi-"Draco shoved his mouth against hers, closing the bathroom door behind them. He led her to her bed and unbuttoned her top, pushing the sleeveless shirt down her arms. He would've gone further had she not pushed him away. He was beginning to tire of this 'hard-to-get' game she was playing.  
  
"Dammit, Granger, YOU wanted this! Gods, you're an evil bitch!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Malfoy? I want it but I shouldn't have it. I am living on borrowed time. I shouldn't even be alive! I was dead. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I was not alive anymore. I was gone and you just had to bring me back! You had to have Madame Pomfrey bring me back. Somehow, you brought me back." She paused for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Why did you take me to the hospital wing? Why did you bring me back? Why did you take me to Madame Pomfrey if you knew I was dead because I know you knew. You carried me there so I know you felt that I was cold, that I was lifeless. Why did you still attempt to bring me back? Why, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I w-"He couldn't finish. She would kill him completely in he told her why.  
  
"Because you what?"  
  
"Just because, Granger. I'd be happy for still being alive if I were you"  
  
"Well I'm not. One would think that I didn't want to be alive just because I had tried to kill myself. That one was kind of obvious. Why should I be happy to be alive if I didn't want to be in the first place?"  
  
"Yes, well, be glad I didn't finish you off myself then..." Draco stood up and left her room. When she was sure he was gone, a tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered:  
  
"I wish you had."  
  
(I would have ended here but it just seemed too short so I kept writing) ********************  
  
Hermione lay awake in bed wondering about what Malfoy had said. She should be glad he had saved her rather than killed her. But for some reason, she wasn't. She didn't like the band, she didn't like her music, she didn't like guitar, so why was she doing this? It only brought bête-noir. Why was she playing music? Oh, yeah, Jake. Boy, had he crushed her. He told her he loved her and she believed him. He convinced her to sleep with him so she had. He taught her how to play music because she had asked him to. He was so perfect. And then one day she saw him. She saw him with someone else. Not just anyone, anywhere, mind you. She saw her Jake with Becca Freestein in his room, both of them wearing nothing in a very compromising position. Yep, you heard right, the boy she loved had cheated on her even after he told her he loved her. She knew he told her that so she would sleep with him. He had probably told Becca he loved her too, but she wasn't going to think about that. After all the crap, she played music because it was the only thing that took away the sting that Jake had left. Now she was back at school and she still hated everything about the music world. She needed her books. She was going back.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and turned on the lights. She glanced around, looking for her wand. Finding it, she erased all of the scars and looked in the mirror. She frowned at the haughty black-haired girl looking at her. She muttered under her breath and soon she saw her hair fade to her natural brown. As soon as it started to curl, she stopped the spell. She wanted her hair to look like it used to, but she hated the frizz that her hair once was. She didn't want that back, so she stopped the spell when her hair was only slightly curly.  
  
Why did she have that damn hairstyle anyways? She never liked it. Someone had convinced her... it was Beth! Beth told her that she would look great if she dyed her hair and had it straightened. Well, it did look better straightened, but the black made her look even more like a ghost. Damn Jake. He made her stay in the house all summer, which meant no sun and no tan. Her pretty tan skin- it was only tan if she tanned it in the summer or else it would be pale all year round. Her skin was so weird. It decided its tone depending on what tone it was when she wasn't at school. Why black hair? It looked atrocious against her skin. And the tattoo? And piercing? Beth was crazy. Topher and Gory actually let her convince them to get the damn matching tattoos. Those two just egged her on. Why did she call them Gory and Topher but she called Beth Beth? Really, Chris and Greg were more common nicknames like Beth. But they were Topher and Gory. What strange muggles. Gregory Mendel and Christopher Blackmann were such opposites and best friends. Alysabeth Hopsen was hyper. And when she wasn't hyper, she was stoned. Or having sex. Or was at an orgy... wait, that was sex. Why were they friends again? Oh yea, Mendel and Blackmann. Gory was the sweetest, nicest, amazing muggle she ever met. He reminded her of Harry. He was quiet and safe and calm and... well you get the point. Topher was none of that. He was conniving, he smoked anything he could get his hands on, and he was a womanizer. He liked girls. A lot. He liked them enough to sleep with Beth often and she was... well... Beth wasn't exactly someone a normal person would sleep with. She had also slept with Topher a few times. Never when she was at a normal mental capacity or while she was with Jake. Seriously, she wouldn't sleep with that man-whore unless she was in the mental states she was in: drunk and/or stoned. Topher and Beth were a bad influence on her. Gory was good, Gory was nice, but Beth and Topher were anything but. She couldn't stay with them. She could keep Gory but not C. B. or A. H. They were no good. Why would she want friends who made fun of the fact that she was in boarding school, anyways? Gory never said anything about Hogwarts but Tofe and Beth constantly insulted it. She hated them. She really did. She needed an out. She was quitting the band. She really needed to.  
  
Chris and Beth,  
  
I can't take it anymore. I can't take you. You are the epitome of evil. My dearest Voldy will kill you, torture you, or set you go because you are muggles, but you are evil. I truly despise the two of you. I cannot even stand to think of you anymore. After you read this, I have the strangest feeling that you are going to go fuck each other. So please do. I'm quitting the band. Find some other poor soul you can pry on. You disgust me. DON'T try to answer this letter.  
  
I really do hate you,  
  
Maya Granger  
  
P.S. Bethy, you are not and never have been my best friend. You can never compete with Harry or Ron. Or Ginny. Hell, you don't even measure up to Malfoy. Just forget I ever existed.  
  
She added another small note on a different piece of parchment:  
  
Gory~  
  
You are amazing. Between all of my band mates, I loved you most. Please stay exactly as you are. Remember me the way I know you see me, innocent and slightly less pure than I used to be. You are a good lad and will grow to be an amazing man. Promise to me in your heart that no matter what Topher and Beth say about me, you won't forget the real me... I love you, Gory.  
  
~Maya @}'-  
  
She missed him already.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
This was written last Wednesday night so yes the paper is turned in.  
  
Ok I'm cutting you off right here. I have nothing else to write. I just started chapter two of adkop so that is getting my attention now. There is nothing else for me to write for this one. I could extend it but I don't know to where. It would take forever. There is so much I want to write but I can get it all down fast enough. I just don't know what to write. That and this story has just secured its tush right in the middle of writer's block lane. I don't now for how long it's going to be staying there. I guess we'll figure it out when it gets a chapter 10. I have the strangest feeling that I have given up on the Latin titles. I'm not going to change the ones that are up there already because I think they are lovely. From now on, I'm pretty sure it's going to have English titles. I have spring holiday starting tomorrow afternoon until the 19th so I have a bit of time to work on my stuff, but again, secrets has planted its toucus right where it shouldn't be. I swear I am not abandoning it, it just won't write itself anymore. If it can't write itself, then I can't go anywhere with it. I'm so sorry this chapter sucked so much. I've had a bit on my mind lately. I won't be expanding on that thought, because I have to finish my research paper that was due yesterday. (By the time you read this, I'll have probably already turned it in.) I have to go, this story is so totally not over, and I'm still not accepting flame but constructive criticism is nice people! Just telling me I suck and yelling at me, it makes me feel bad. So don't. I'm off to write mindless drivel on my OCD.  
  
Love y'all! ~Lily * 


	10. Startling Observations

Sorry it's been so long everyone. I had finals recently and I had writer's block, so the tenth chapter just wasn't happening. I was so happy when I was finally able to start writing it. If you haven't noticed, my penname is no longer lilygreeneyes (obviously, its pinacles of green!) I did tell you that chapter ten would take awhile, though I thought it would take longer than this. Though now I have a bit of writer's block for A Different Kind of Pain. That really sucks, though it would make sense to just keep going off the end of chapter two on that. And Hermione's response to Forever Yours will be a while in the making. On Memories, I have chapter two and three started in a notebook so those might take awhile. Now that I have explained the standing point of my stories, I would like to say that I have another that I am working on, which is an Alternate Universe. If you want to read it, do so when I put it up. I love you all, and I hope you like chapter ten! I do know its crap, though it probably isn't. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer:Not mine, don't sue. D

IiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiI

Chapter 10-

She wiped a tear from her eye as she ran down to owlery at three in the morning. She loved Greg so much. How could she do this to him? She couldn't expect him to still like her after breaking their friendship like that. She wouldn't be able to keep going; especially knowing that Gory hated her. But then again, it didn't matter if she could go on; Malfoy would just go and bring her back. Her hazelnut eyes flashed a dangerous red as she thought of Malfoy. She stopped running for a moment and turned irately to the wall beside her. In a heated rage at the entire universe for damning her so, she punched the wall as hard as she possibly could. Now, for such a small girl, Hermione Granger had one hell of a right jab. When she pulled her hand away from the wall, she had broken the stone where her hand hit, but, true to Newton's Third Law, the wall had broken her hand. She showed no remorse at hitting the wall; she just smiled smugly as if she had gotten the better of it. She turned toward the owlery once more to send her post off to her muggle 'friends'.

------------------------------------------------

Malfoy sat up in bed briskly. His undressed upper body heaved in trepidation, unknowingly hitting a pain in the back of his mind. He was drenched in a cold sweat and he knew. He knew that no matter what he did, he would keep having that same dream every night until he told a certain girl of his problem. He didn't know which girl yet, but he knew it was something dreadfully important. If only he knew that girl. She would tell him how to fix it.

With a start, he noticed the curled up bit of parchment on his lap. He picked it up with trembling hands and gasped when a small silver key fell out. He stared for a moment, and then turned back to the letter. His eyes ran across as he read aloud:

_Here is the key to a secret compartment at the top of the trunk still held in my room. The compartment holds various items one would use in killing themselves. Please grant your head girl this favor and unload the compartment of its contents. Empty all its contents except for one solitary blade. I shall use this blade for when the time comes. It does not matter what you do with the contents, just so long as they are kept far from my use. I really could care less if you used them to kill yourself, just leave me the one blade. It is your choice what to leave me. Please choose wisely._

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger, Head Girl

"Who the hell does she think she is!" He balled the bit of paper up and threw it against the opposite wall. By now, he was seething with anger at the girl's unsubtle implications, and would do terribly drastic things the next time they met if it was at all recent. And who in the hell gave her the right to order him around like that? He knew that it most definitely was not him. He got out of bed and picked up the key and a pair of ratty old blue jeans. He knew they were muggle clothing but he loved the pants dearly and couldn't give them up. He walked into the bathroom and began doing obvious tasks, such as combing his hair, washing his face, brushing his teeth. He would just shower later; there were things to do. He walked through the door opposite the one he came in, striding into Granger's bedroom. He saw the offending trunk and made his way over to it. Feeling the top of the trunk near the front and center, he found a small keyhole. He slipped the impish piece of metal into the crevice and turned it to unlock the "secret" compartment. The false top sprung down, startling the head boy. He looked at all of the knives and blades that the small board held and picked out a common silver dagger that seemed intricate, yet simple, like the girl who owned it. He stood and set it on the bedside table for the girl to find when she got back. He magically destroyed the rest of the contents without another thought. He stood up but found an uncomfortable obstacle to be on his left shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione looking down at him as her hand rested upon his bare shoulder.

"You left me my favorite. How did you know?"

Almost mechanically, he replied, "It reminded me of you."

"Good. Get out." Malfoy stood and walked from the room the door shutting behind him. The lock clicked as pounding began reverberating through the room.

"Hermione, let me in! Goddammit, mudblood! What the hell did you do? What the hell was that? Hermione! What the bloody hell just happened?" Screams like these kept making their way through the door, but Hermione ignored them as if they weren't there. She looked at the knife he had left. One of the least dangerous and intricate of the amount she had, she rarely used the blade, but it was close to her heart. It was one of her first and it was elegant in a very "Hermione"-like way. She remembered when her father's brother gave it to her. She was very close to her uncle at that time, and it confused her when the blade was given, but she accepted it lovingly because it was from her uncle. She realized later that the gift was inscribed. If looked at hard enough, one could still read along the side:

_Sweet Hermione, be wary of tomfoolery but protect yourself readily when you run recklessly into it._

The perfect warning. Why hadn't he given the blade to her two best friends? They needed it more than she did. Or did they? There was more than once that Hermione got into trouble all on her own. She couldn't help it, she was insanely curious. She got that from her uncle. That's probably why he gave her that warning… her father always said she was a female replica of his little brother. That's why Hermione always made a point to be with Uncle Finn at celebrations. She wanted to be like him in every way. Well, that's pretty much impossible now. There's no way in hell I will ever be a muggle again. Never.

She sat the blade down on her bedside table again, and twisted her hand to unlock the door. She had been doing 'wandless' magic for as long as she could remember. It was one of her families little secrets, one especially between Hermione and Finnegan Granger. Malfoy burst through the door, a surprised look on his face.

"What, did you think I was going to allow you to break down my door into the bathroom? I get enough of your ogling without my door being destroyed, thank you very much." Hermione stated incredulously.

Draco just stood there, eyes wide and mouth doing a staggering impression of a fish. After a few seconds, he regained his passive, yet angry, composure. "I DO NOT ogle you, mudblood!"

"Yes, you do. And are you so sure I'm really muggle-born, Malfoy? Because, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly positive myself… there is an awful lot of unrecognized magic in my background, if it is unrecognized. So, to be truly honest, I don't think it's correct to call me that anymore. And such an esteemed wizard such as yourself wouldn't want to disrespect another regarded wizard or witch, would you?"

Again, the blonde was left speechless. She smirked. She loved the feeling she got when she left him flabbergasted like that. Empowerment was such a beautiful thing. She ran her hand down his cheek and stared straight into his eyes. "And truly Malfoy, why would you have brought me back to life if you didn't want to ogle me?"

Draco harrumphed and blatantly stated, "I do not ogle you…" as he looked away from her ashamed. Hermione scoffed delicately. "Sure, Malfoy… Now what is it that you wanted?" She raised a bored eyebrow at him and that was the first time he noticed the four holes near the end of the perfectly arched brow, two above and two below. "What are you staring at?" She was getting tired of him staring at her all the time.

"Your... Your eyebrow is pierced…. I didn't notice before."

"That's your problem. It's been this way since the summer before sixth year. I just cast a spell on it to keep it hidden. Stop being so bloody stupid." She shifted her weight to one foot, resting her hand on her opposing hip. "What do you want?"

He watched her mouth as she spoke, wanting to kiss the rose-colored lips. Without thinking, he mindlessly answered, "You."

She took a step back and looked at him warily. "Any new information, ferret? If not, you can leave…"

He smirked and step forward, kissing her heatedly. "I'm a Malfoy… I WILL get what I want." With that he turned and left without saying another word. Hermione rested her fingertips on her lower lip, looking a bit startled. She was now frightened of him just for his final statement. All that was going through her mind was wondering how he'd get it.

"If I let him get close enough to get it…"

Yeh, I know. It's lame. I just need to write. It has been a VERY long time. Sorry for the year or two wait. Not expecting much from this but hey, chapter ten of secrets. Woot.

Lily

13.11.05


End file.
